


A Merry End to Christmas

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: It's just after Christmas, and Patton has been plotting for forever. He has two goals, push Roman and Virgil together, and help Logan accept his humanity. Little does he know what twists and turns will come about, but they don't stop things from working out.





	1. Grimm and Glorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this because I have this headcanon that Virgil knows German...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** It's been a while since I've written German, so if there's any obvious mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know. And I'm split between standard and the dialect I wanna write.

It was supposed to be a harmless gift. How could Patton have known that a collection of fairy tales wasn't necessarily a good present for Roman? He only wanted to make it more personal this year; he got Logan a book on emotional intelligence and a sleek journal for Virgil–it was very elegant and gothic. He even got Deceit a calendar with pictures of snakes. Roman suspected Patton was trying to use up all the bookstore gift cards he got from Logan over the years, but he was still being thoughtful. How could Roman turn him down?

Roman sat in the common area of the mind and tried to read “Sleeping Beauty” without comparing it to the Disney version. It was difficult for him not to. And that was one of the least painful stories. “Cinderella,” now that hurt—it was so different from the Disney version, too different to be the same story, but it was. He was not a fan of having his perception skewed like this.

“Wow, you look Grimm.” Virge said, appearing near him on the couch. The anxious side looked like he just rolled out of bed and grabbed his hoodie. How he managed to make that look work was a mystery to Roman, but that was not important at the moment.

“Was that pun intended? You're spending too much time with Patton.” Roman retorted irately, surprising Virgil only slightly. He should have expected something was up when Roman was dressed so plainly—at least the prince could still slay in sweats and a t-shirt whether he believed it or not, the jerk.

“Yeah. You're stressed enough for me to feel it.” he shrugged and scooted closer, shaking off the initial shock. Roman rolled his neck along with his eyes and slumped over the back of the couch.

“Oh good, so now I'm pulling random sides from their rooms. Wonderful! Feel free to leave whenever, Ghost of Christmas Nightmares!”

“I came on my own.” Virgil countered, unfazed by the  bratty fit he was getting, “You don't like Patton's gift.” He just had to get straight to the point, even though he was gay. Roman loathed it. Or maybe it was love, either way it was a strong feeling he lacked the capacity for.

“You say that as if I liked yours better.”

“It was my Special Edition 2006 _Nightmare Before Christmas_ re release album with the holographic cover. You literally cried tears of joy.” Virgil deadpanned. He was trying not to think about the way Princey lit up when he opened it–it made itsy bitsy bats flutter in his chest, which was far less sickening than butterflies. It was still sickening though, especially when it was Roman who elicited those feelings–Roman would just tease him and reject him if he tried to say anything about them.

“It’s limited edition!” Roman cried out, lurching forward and utterly flabbergasted that Virgil would question his reaction. Then he realized that he was the one who suggested he wouldn't be thrilled to receive such a treasure, and from Virgil of all people. He blew a stray bit of hair from his forehead and tried to bring it down a notch.

“Dude, so is that book. It has the original and the translations. So spare me the bs and tell me what's up your butt.”

“I don't know, I adore these stories and Patton, but I can't wrap my head around them, I know different versions, lighter versions.”

“Disney, right?” Virge butted in, “What if I told you that at least one of these was lighter than the Disney version? And if I can't prove it, we can trade–you might get more use out of a journal than me.”

“I wouldn't believe you for a second, but I'm listening.” Roman huffed, not at all pleased with the way the conversation was going. He was certainly willing to hear him out, or trade. Listening to Virgil after he woke peacefully was always an adventure. Virgil shrugged and took the book from him, flipping to the table of contents.

“You know there's this thing called asking first, or are you going to argue against consent this time.” Roman sneered, secretly hoping for a spat. They were fun sometimes. Virgil made the harmless ones fun.

“You accepted my challenge, that was consent.” Virge mused as he scanned the page for the title he was after. He found it and opened to said page before Roman could retort.

“‘Das Singende Springende Löweneckerchen,’ aka 'Beauty and the Beast,’” Virgil hummed and pointed to the German title. Roman's eyes wandered to the next page over, and read the English title.

“'The Singing Springing Lark?’ That translation of yours is wrong. It's not like you know German, so I don't blame you for misunderstanding.”

“Really? You want a summary or do I have to read it to you.” Virge rolled his eyes, “And you can pick the language, Schatzi.”

“How would you know any of this anyway?” Princey pressed, genuinely intrigued. Virgil was an enigma, he had secrets that when revealed drew the Prince toward him, such as that nickname.

“I like fairytales. Disney only scratches the surface with sinister undertones. Now, summary or reading?” the anxious side bristled.

“Summary.”

“A king was a dick to a witch. She cursed innocent Princey. Fast forward. A merchant with three daughters goes off to sell stuff in a different town. He offers to get each girl a gift. One wants jewelry, another, a dress, the third a singing, springing lark. He gets the other stuff, and tries to get the lark, but learns the cursed Prince owns the one he tried to catch and the dude's a lion–you don't mess around with talking lions. In exchange for the bird and his life, he gives up his daughter to marry him and she agrees, both thinking she's just gonna get eaten—”

“I thought you said this was lighter than Disney!” Roman blurted out.

“It is. Let me finish.” Virge growled before continuing,  “She goes, learns he's a prince by night. They get hitched and sleep during the day–solves a lot of problems. Her sister gets married, and she goes to the wedding alone because he _is_ a lion. Then her other sister gets married and she wants to bring a plus one this time. He can't go, not cuz he's a lion, but cuz he's gotta be a dove for seven years, as part of the curse.”

“You aren't selling me here.”

“Seven years pass, and he's not back. She goes to the sun, moon, and wind. Apparently he's in a fight with a cursed princess. She gets some gifts from the moon, sun, and wind, and goes to save her husband. But the princess he was fighting was a witch and tricked him with magic in order to marry him. Still, the wife does what she can to make him remember her with the gifts, and does. They go home, and live happily ever after.”

“How is that lighter?!” Roman groaned.

“No Stockholm syndrome1, the lion wasn't the real jackass, no angry mob or talking furniture, no death, epic adventure, should I go on?” Virgil replied, counting off each point on his fingers. Roman huffed and ran a hand down his face. He hated that Virgil was right.

“Aside from the blatant adultery—”

“It's just as bad as _the Little Mermaid_ in that regard. Try again Princey.”

“I hardly think one story is enough to redeem an entire collection.” Roman scoffed.

“It was good enough for Disney to copy, and there are a ton of versions of this story and the others across cultures. Maybe you need to be more open minded. You might find something you didn't expect to find in familiar places.” Virge hummed and simpered at the frustrated prince, not at all dropping hints that Roman should try considering his polar opposite as fair game, never that!

“Are you implying something, Marilyn Monrose?” Roman cooed teasingly.

“You need to expand your interests, Königssohn.” Virgil brushed him off.

“What did you just call me?!” Roman snarled. He was not about to let Anxiety insult him _and_ gloat because he was right about the book. To think he actually believed Virgil was flirting just then!

“‘Prince.’ You don't speak German, do you? I don't blame you for misunderstanding.” he grinned wickedly. Roman officially put his foot in his mouth, joy.

“I speak Spanish, a romantic language, not German. Why would I?”

“Romanticism in Germany led to that collection of stories. You tell me.”

“Perhaps some day I'll learn it. But until then, I have a book to read.” Roman said with a sneer and reached for his book, only to pause for a moment. He wanted to get rid of the smug side, and yet he was gravitating closer to him.

“Virgil, do you really know German?”

“Süßi, musst das frag'n? Heast! Frag mich etwas anders.2” Virgil jeered. Roman's confused and annoyed expression was adorable and comical.

“Show off.” Roman huffed, half-heartedly. It was actually really cute how he spoke that language. Too cute. Was his face heating up?

“Like you aren't one too!” Virgil said with a smirk, “Und du bist rot. Magst wann ich Deitsch sprech'n?3”

“Spare me some grief and read to me instead of babbling!” Roman groaned, flopping into Virgil's lap dramatically. Virge moved the book just in time.

“Any requests, Schatzi?”

“Yeah translate what you called me and read this one to me.” Roman ordered and pointed to the page Virgil had opened to before.

“Okay then, 'Das Singende Springende Löweneckerchen. Es war—” Virgil began, thinking he had a shot at avoiding the first request. He would die of embarrassment if he translated that!

“Where's my translation?” Roman whined and batted at the strings on Virgil's hoodie.

“Google it.” Virge shot back with his signature sneer. He went too far, and he was not ready to deal with the consequences.

“Tell me!” Roman demanded and slammed his fist on the couch like a cranky child. Why did he have to be cute _and_ terrifying?

“It's a pet name.” Virgil said, averting his gaze and blushing, “It means ‘little treasure.’ Happy?”

“Aw! You treasure me? I knew you would!” Roman cooed, absolutely flattered.

“And like treasure I might just bury you, never to be seen again if you keep it up.” he was clearly flustered. Good, it was his turn to feel like he was staring at the sun.

“But I have to keep it up!” Roman teased, “I'm unable to contain myself, especially around you, mi corazón que deja translucir.4”

“You're lucky I lo–care about you.” Virgil sighed, “Now do you want me to read or not?”

“Yes!” Roman chuckled. Virge rested the open book on Roman's chest and sighed. He was too much!

“Es war einmal ein Mann...” Virgil began, running his fingers through Roman's hair as the words floated from his lips. Roman’s eyes fluttered shut as he let the story wash over him. He never expected Virgil to be calming, like he never expected to find German petty. It was so soothing for both. Something about reading aloud was comforting, and having Roman resting on his lap like a kitten caused a warmth to blossom in Virgil's heart. Each side decided to thank Patton later.

Too bad neither one noticed the fatherly side hiding in the kitchenette with the brightest grin in the world. He _might_ have been looking for a snack when he noticed them and _might_ have immediately jumped into spy mode as soon as he spotted them. It was so satisfying to see his plan working perfectly, and ahead of schedule too! Like Virgil needed a journal!

“Go get him, son. And way to surprise your old man!” Patton thought to himself. The German was a twist but a good one. Just the right turn to get those two clueless boys closer. Papa did good. Papa did very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 the Stockholm syndrome argument with _Beauty and the Breast_ is wrong. But since Virge used that argument in canon it would be wrong to leave it out.  
> 2 "Sweetie, do you have to ask that? C'mon! Ask me something else."  
> 3 "And you're red. Do you like when I speak German?"  
> 4 "my tell-tale heart" (an Edgar Allen Poe reference)


	2. Emotional Intelligence

Patton was pleased to see that Virgil and Roman were getting along, so well that they fell asleep after the third story Virgil read. Rather than bother the sides piled on each other on the sofa, Patton made two cups of instant coffee—he didn’t need to go all out for Logan, and he didn’t want to make too much noise. It was easy to sink out in silence, but he expected some surprised shouting when he rose up again.

“Ah, hello, Patton. I’ve been anticipating your inevitable arrival.” Logan said the second Patton appeared in his room. It was empty except for a couch and a filing cabinet. Logan was always on for efficiency, and had holographic computers everywhere, when he wanted them to be present. They were shut off this time, clearly, so that he could read. He was a mess, for Logan that is. His tie was loose and his perfectly slicked back hair was not behaving.

“Hey there, Champ. I brought you some coffee. Thought you might need it after straining your eyes for so long.”

“My eyes are perfectly fine, but I appreciate the gesture. Have a seat if you’d like.” Logan said, not looking up from the page. Patton set both mugs on the filing cabinet, using it as a coffee table, and sat next to Logan with a soft smile.

“How’s the book?”

“It is very insightful. It will be useful in aiding me to better understand the rest of you.”

“You know, I knew you’d say that, and yet it still hurts to think you don’t realize it, even now.” Patton chuckled and then sighed wearily. His shoulders slumped and his usually bright aura dulled slightly. It got Logan to look away from the book.

“I’m afraid you will have to clarify. What do you mean ‘it?’”

“Lo,” Patton glanced to him as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders, “You need to learn how to deal with your emotions. You do have them, we can all tell.”

“I am the embodiment of Logic. Ergo, emotions are not of any influence on me.”

“You’re the personification of Logic, not just the embodiment. You have a personality, human features, and human emotions. It's illogical to assume you'd take this form without experiencing the physical and hormonal effects.” Patton argued. He swore he saw Logan blush a little.

“That reasoning is sound, but can you prove your claim?”

“You threw a wad of paper at Roman and hit him in the eye.”

“That was a fluke.”

“You experience ecstasy when you eat Crofters or when deadlines are met. There's no shame in having feelings.”

“Except for the fact that shame is a feeling, so naturally there is shame in having emotions.”

“Words are difficult, let me try that again.” Patton winced and ran a hand through his hair. Logan watched him curiously, patiently. He would be damned to admit that he was admiring the good-natured goofball who was far wiser than he let on. 

“You have emotions, and you are learning to accept that, and you can't hide that from me or anyone else. It must seem so sudden and new, but it isn't. From day one you've had feelings and you suppressed them, which is unhealthy.”

“Patton.” Lo sighed.

“No, let me finish.” Patt chastised him before continuing, “If you want to keep a level head, you have to let your feelings run their course and get out of your system. They're like pickles, you know? If you want to have a vinegary, salty snack you let it sit in the brine longer, but if you leave it too long the flavor becomes more potent. Sometimes you need a pickle for your sandwich, like sometimes you need to hide your feelings for a while. But the healthiest choice is a cucumber before it even sees a brine.”

“A pickling metaphor? And an inaccurate one at that. What purpose does that serve?” Logan asked, annoyed.

“You need to express your feelings to function better as Logic. They're messy and senseless, and they only get worse when left unmanaged.”

“This is assuming that I am capable of feeling.” Logan scoffed.

“How do you feel now?”

“Frustrated—I mean—” Logan huffed, caught in a lie–he knew it was a lie. Patton's grin only made things worse. 

“And do you know why you feel that way?” Patton questioned, placing a warm hand on Logan's knee and relaxing his face.

“I can't make sense of this, I don't know what to do.”

“Well what are you feeling physically? We can start there.”

“I'm sitting next to you and my pulse has increased and my palms are sweating. There's no rationale behind this, I can't begin to understand what is happening to me, I'm not like you or the others, I don't know if the word I'm using fits the emotion or how to channel it. Yes, i admit it, I have feelings, and I hate it.” Logan groaned tossing the book on the filing cabinet. He immediately sat on his hands to hide them.

“Well, sounds like you need to apply that book to your daily life.” Patton said thoughtfully, “Since you have difficulty with sound-based learning, I thought that would help. I've been trying to reach you for a long time, Teach.”

“What are you saying?”

“Don't tell the kids this came up during our little PTA meeting, but I kinda have one thing figured out—I love you, and you love me too.”

“You are amiable, and you love everyone.”

“No, no. I mean Pragma. Enduring love, like an old married couple.”

“Are you referencing ancient Greek philosophers?” Logan asked, his cheeks taking on a pink hue. His heart was thundering in his chest and he had the strongest urge to pull Patton close and kiss him.

“Mhm. I know you appreciate that stuff, it makes you happy, and I would do almost anything to see you happy. It gives me butterflies.”

“I—I—butterflies?” Logan stammered dumbly.

“Yeah, when your heart is pounding and you feel a sensation in your stomach that's like nausea but it's definitely not. You feel giddy and light and you realize your face is warmer. Butterflies. What your feeling right now, if I'm not mistaken.” Patton chuckled and smiled sweetly at Logan, whose mouth hung open in shock.

“How—?”

“The blush, you're sitting on your hands, and your pupils are dilated. It's adorable.”

“You had me in the first half, not gonna lie.” Logan sighed, “Excellent deductive reasoning.”

“When I want to read body language, I'm not bad at it. It helps me to know what the people I'm talking to are feeling. It helps me help them.”

“Patton?”

“I love you so much, Lo. I will be here for you when you need help, especially if it's emotional, because I understand that it's a struggle and I want to make it less cumbersome.”

“You are too kind.” Logan said with the tiniest hint of a smile, ”Would this be an opportune moment for a hug?”

“You betcha!” Patton cheered and pulled Logan into his chest. He was thrilled when Logan hugged him back. Nothing could make this moment better.

“Thank you, Patton. You're brilliant.” Logan mumbled. Okay so it definitely did get better. How many times had Logan stopped short of calling him that? Too many. 

“You don't know how amazing it feels to hear that from you.” Patton giggled and tried to let go, but Logan wasn't letting go just yet.

“Please wait, just a little longer. I feel–I feel good, like this. My oxytocin receptors are firing at an alarming rate.”

“You know what will make them fire even more?” Patton asked impishly. He was going to suggest making puns and goofing off, stuff that Logan could do but didn't often. 

“Other romantic gestures.” Logan mumbled shyly. Patton would have peppered his face with kisses and cuddles him to death, but he knew that would be too much at once. His restraint would be its own reward in the end.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Patton asked, hoping the answer was a yes.

“If it isn't too much to ask. You've already done and offered a lot.” Logan winced, pulling away from Patt. The latter cupped his cheek and smiled softly, brushing over the skin with his thumb. Logan melted into his touch, still coming to terms with these sensations.

“Don't be silly Lo, it's a symbiotic gesture. As long as you're ready.”

“As I'll ever be.” Logan hummed. Patton chuckled and leaned in, his lips just barely touching Logan's. Something snapped inside the logical side. He wrapped his arms around Patt's shoulders and pulled him closer. Not that Patton was complaining.

It was sweet, chaste, and admittedly too short for either one. Patton broke away before he broke Logan. The poor guy would blow a gasket if he didn't handle his feelings in stride.

“Let's not get carried away, Teach.” Patton hummed, “You know you have to work your way up.” Logan grinned and shook his head. Patton was right. Instead of saying anything he simply laced their fingers together.

“Patt got your tongue?”

“No, no, I'm fine. But next time you come to aid in my emotional growth, spare me the puns.” Logan chided, unable to accompany his remark with a frown. Patton chuckled and closed his eyes, soaking in the moment. They stayed there for some time, just enjoying the other's company, the coffee long forgotten. Patton never expected to get this close to Logan this soon, but he wasn't complaining. It was a merry way to end Christmas.


End file.
